Bobbee Chumbus (The Bubblebee)
Bobbee Chumbus ('''The Bumblebee) April 9, 2015 – October 11, 2015) Chumbus was a pollinator, writer and model. He served in the Air-b force. He was a well-known American pollinator and served in the Air-b force as guard to Queen Beeana while in the northwest. He was known for his best seller books and his famous escape out of a 2008 Ford Focus. Prior to Chumbus, there has never been a report of a bumblebee surviving a car ride. '''Early Life Chumbus was born in Beevis California as the 492nd son of Balbeenah Chumbus Bumblebee and Barnabee Chumbus Bumblebee. He grew up in California. His father, Barnabee was the captain of the buzz pollination and his mother was a nurturer for the colony. For the first three days of his life he was assigned the role of chamber cleaner. He was assigned with the task to clean the chamber he was born in and then work his way into different chambers. Simultaneously he was also tasked with feeding his baby brothers and sisters. Education and Career While in the colony, Chumbus was taught how to buzz his wings at a speed of 400 beats per minuet. It was in the colony he learned how to be a successful pollinator and quick flyer. On April 12, 2015 he had just finished his role as chamber cleaner and set out to find work as a pollinator. He had started by flying with the breeze and then saw a large yellow sunflower. When he landed, the flower began to move. He then noticed he was trapped inside the sunflower. Later he learned it was not a flower but a 2008 Ford Focus. No sooner had he noticed his landing pad was moving, a human saw Chumbus and began to scream. He used his quick speed to wiz by the human-flower-vessel and tricked them to open the window where he escaped. Chumbus was well known for his speed and after the car incident he found a garden to pollinate. In May 2015 the Beeguiness World Records cited him as the fastest pollinator of all time. Chumbus had pollinated 300 million sweet alyssums’ in the northwest region. He released two best sellers on how to be a quick pollinator and how to get your way out of a car. His novels reached record sales numbers and were popular throughout the states. After his great success he found fame and fortune. He was asked to model for Country Garden magazine and was featured in Martha Stewarts Living magazine. Military Career Chumbus was a specialized solider for 30 human years which is 3 months for bees. During his military career, Chumbus served as National Security Advisor in the Air-b force during The Great Beefeater Revolution while protecting Queen Beeana'.' The revolution was a period of social class turmoil between the bumblebees and the wasps that lasted from June to September of 2016. Death Chumbus died on October 11th 2015 of natural causes at the age of 63. His wife of 42 years Abeedah, son Beetholomew and daughter Abee survives him. He was buried under the oak tree near his garden home in Beevis. -Damiana Araiza